Ritual Beast Tamer Elder
いの | romaji_name = Reijūtsukai no Chōrō | trans_name = Spirit Beast Tamer Elder | image = RitualBeastTamerElder-THSF-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Psychic | type2 = Effect | level = 2 | atk = 200 | def = 1000 | passcode = 14513016 | effect_types = Unclassified, Condition | lore = After you Normal Summon this card, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Elder(s)" once per turn. | fr_lore = Après que vous avez Invoqué Normalement cette carte, vous pouvez Invoquer Normalement 1 monstre "Bête Spirituelle" durant votre Main Phase ce tour, en plus de votre Invocation Normale ou Pose Normale. (Vous ne pouvez gagner cet effet qu'une fois par tour.) Vous ne pouvez Invoquer Spécialement un ou plusieurs "Elder, Dompteur Bête Spirituelle" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Nachdem du diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen hast, kannst du während deiner Main Phase dieses Spielzugs zusätzlich zu deiner Normalbeschwörung/deinem Setzen 1 „Geistungeheuer“-Monster als Normalbeschwörung beschwören. (Du kannst diesen Effekt nur einmal pro Spielzug erhalten.) Du kannst nur einmal pro Spielzug ein oder mehr „Geistungeheuer-Zähmer Ältester“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. | it_lore = Dopo che hai Evocato Normalmente questa carta, puoi Evocare Normalmente 1 mostro "Bestia Spirito" durante la tua Main Phase in questo turno, in aggiunta alla tua Evocazione Normale/Posizionamento. (Puoi guadagnare questo effetto una sola volta per turno.) Puoi Evocare Specialmente uno o più "Domatore Bestia Spirito Elder" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Depois de Invocar este card por Invocação-Normal, você pode Invocar por Invocação-Normal 1 monstro "Besta Espiritual" durante sua Fase Principal neste turno, em adição à sua Invocação-Normal/Baixar padrão. (Você só pode se aproveitar deste efeito uma vez por turno.) Você só pode Invocar "Domardor(es) da Besta Espiritual Ancião" por Invocação-Especial uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Después de que Invoques esta carta de Modo Normal, puedes Invocar de Modo Normal 1 monstruo "Espíritu Bestia" durante tu Main Phase de este turno, además de tu Invocación Normal/Colocada. (Sólo puedes ganar este efecto una vez por turno). Sólo puedes Invocar de Modo Especial uno o más "Domador del Espíritu Bestia Anciano" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = 自分は「霊獣使いの長老」を１ターンに１度しか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードが召喚に成功したターン、自分は通常召喚に加えて１度だけ、自分メインフェイズに「霊獣」モンスター１体を召喚できる。 | ko_lore = 자신은 "령수사의 장로"를 1턴에 1번밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. ① : 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공한 턴에, 자신은 통상 소환 외에도 1번만, 자신 메인 페이즈에 "령수" 몬스터 1장을 소환할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Ritual Beast * Ritual Beast Tamer | supports_archetypes = Ritual Beast | related_to_archseries = Gusto | summoning = * Allows multiple Normal Summons * Special Summon once per turn | misc = * Gain this effect once per turn * Unconfirmed Effect | database_id = 11493 }}